


Inked

by angellwings



Category: JONAS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a matter of fact, she now had a Sharpie addiction. She had one in every color imaginable and in all different shapes and sizes. She found herself picking one up every time she walked through a Target or a Wal-Mart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

Inked

by angellwings

Most of the time being a publicist was exciting, but occasionally when the guys decided to take time off Macy suffered from boredom. Right now, she had nothing to do and yet she still had office hours. So she'd pulled out her Sharpies and a notebook and started doodling. It was a habit from high school that she'd never been able to quit. As a matter of fact, she now had a Sharpie addiction.

She had one in every color imaginable and in all different shapes and sizes. She found herself picking one up every time she walked through a Target or a Wal-Mart. It had become such a thing that other people had begun to notice.

Well, okay maybe not "people". More like Kevin.

He would come by her office when she wasn't in and leave Sharpies on her desk or randomly hand her one during one of their meetings. Her favorite example of this was from last week. She'd been rifling through her purse searching desperately for a pen when a hand shot out with an orange dual point Sharpie. She had blinked and then followed the hand to Kevin's face. He'd winked and placed the Sharpie in her hand before he walked away.

He wasn't even supposed to be in the corporate offices that day. He should have been in the studio. And when she'd asked him what he'd been doing there he'd merely said, "I had a feeling you needed a marker."

How had he known? Sometimes Kevin amazed her. He shocked her with just _how_ sweet he was and sometimes he would do things that made her doubt she would ever recover.

There was a knock on her door and Macy jumped before looking up.

Stella smirked at her friend when she noticed the Sharpie in her hand. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Um, doodling."

Stella quirked an eyebrow at her. "On your skin? With Sharpie?"

"On my—" Macy suddenly looked down and noticed the super fine tip of a blue Sharpie resting on her wrist. " _Shit!_ "

She quickly capped the marker and set it down. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed what she'd written.

 _Kevin_.

She'd written "Kevin" on her wrist. In girly curvy hand writing. With hearts.

In Sharpie.

"Oh no! No!" Macy said as she tried to rub it off.

"Macy—Macy!" Stella yelled as she watched the girl try to rub her skin raw. "Stop! It's not going to come off. Not for a while anyway."

"This is bad, this is so bad."

"Why?" Stella asked as she stepped toward Macy's desk. "What did you write?"

"Nothing!" Macy yelled as she hid her wrist behind her back. "It's just some stupid hearts and stuff."

Stella gave her a skeptical glance, "Mhm, sure it is."

Stella tucked a loose hair behind her ear and Macy noticed the leather cuff on Stella's wrist. She jumped up eagerly. "Stella, have I told you how much I _love_ your outfit? It's so hip and—"

"What do you want?"

"Your leather cuff. Can I borrow it? Just for today? Please? Please, please _, please?_ "

Stella sighed, and removed the cuff and handed it to Macy. "Now I _know_ you wrote something juicy on that wrist."

"No, really, it's sinfully boring. I just don't want anyone to think it's a tattoo. I'm supposed to have all tattoos covered when I'm in the office. Better safe than sorry, you know."

Macy nervously fastened the cuff on her wrist. It barely covered. The top of the k was peeking out and so was the bottom of one of the hearts. What had she done? _Why_ had she done it?

"Wait, does that mean you have a tattoo?"

Macy smirked at Stella. "Possibly."

"And you didn't tell me? What is it? More importantly, _where_ is it?"

Macy breathed a sigh of relief as the subject changed and her doodling mishap was forgotten.

"Do you have a tramp stamp? Because I would totally approve."

"Stella!" Macy exclaimed with a laugh.

"What? Just because it's called that doesn't mean you _are_ one."

* * *

Macy thought it would be difficult to hide her wrist from the guys, but it was surprisingly simple. All she had to do was wear lots of thick bracelets or long sleeves. She had to keep herself from pushing her sleeves up though. She'd never been a fan of long sleeves. They'd always gotten in the way when she'd played sports. Unless it was the under armor that went with her softball uniform, that was.

Business had gone on like usual, and no one was the wiser.

Or so she thought.

But Kevin had noticed.

It was summer, and Macy was wearing long sleeves. Long sleeve shirts that he _knew_ Macy hated. And then when she wasn't wearing long sleeves her wrists were weighted down with bracelets and bangles. Also something Macy never did.

The only conclusion as to why that he could come to was that she was hiding something. But what? What would she need to hide her wrists for?

He'd asked Nick and Joe, but they'd merely shrugged and suggested Macy was going through a fashion phase. Maybe she just _felt_ like wearing long sleeves. But that didn't feel right. It wasn't until Kevin asked her about it that Nick and Joe started to worry.

"Hey, Mace?"

"Yeah, Kev?" She asked as she looked over their agenda for that day's meeting.

"I thought you hated long sleeves."

"I do."

"Then why are you wearing them?"

"What?" she'd asked as if she'd forgotten about the tight black sleeves covering her arms. " _Oh!_ That. Well, um, I…"

Kevin's brow furrowed as she struggled to find words.

"It's just, that I…um, I burnt my wrist on my curling iron the other day! Yeah, and it annoys me to look at the bandage."

"What?" Nick asked with a quirked brow. "Macy, that makes no sense."

"Yes it does!"

"Your hair is straight," Joe told her.

"Yeah, cause I never finished curling it and the other curls fell out," She said awkwardly. "Duh."

"But—" Kevin started in confusion.

"Now, about this appearance on Letterman."

The guys shared a look as Macy went on with the meeting. Once the meeting was over and the door closed behind Macy Kevin turned to his brothers. "See? She's acting weird!"

"I have to admit, even for Macy…that was odd," Joe agreed.

"She's definitely hiding something. The question is: _what_ is she hiding?" Nick asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You don't think that she's—No, no. Macy's too... _perky_ for that," Joe said with a sigh.

"Too perky for what?" Kevin asked hesitantly.

Joe bit his lip as he spoke, "It's ridiculous."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just say it so we don't have to guess."

"It's just that you guys don't think she could be, you know, _cutting_ herself do you?"

"What? No!" Kevin exclaimed. "Macy wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure, Kev?" Joe asked.

Nick shook his head. "Joe, come on. You said so yourself. Macy's too... _something_ for that. She's just too... _Macy_ for that to be happening with no outward signs."

"I hope so," Joe told them.

Kevin suddenly wished he hadn't brought it up. Before he'd been worried, but it hadn't been a big deal. _Now_ he was preoccupied with worry. He had to know now. There's no way he could wait. He pushed off of the counter he'd been leaning on and left the room. Nick sighed as the door closed behind Kevin.

"Way to go, Joe."

"Should we go after him?"

"No," Nick said with a shake of his head. "At least this way Kevin will find out what's going on for us."

* * *

Kevin immediately headed up to Macy's office, but she wasn't there. He headed for the elevator and intended to search all the conference rooms until he found her. She was somewhere in the building she had to be. Her lunch break wasn't for another hour and a half.

The elevator doors opened and Macy stepped off. She nearly stepped back in when she saw him, but he noticed that she took a rallying breath and squared her shoulders before continuing on her way.

"Hi, Kev," She said brightly. He glared at her suspiciously. And she squirmed nervously. "Kevin? Everything okay?"

He said nothing but gently grabbed her arm and led her into her office. He shut the door behind them and stared at her for a moment.

"Kevin, you're making me nervous," Macy told him as she stared at his hand on her arm. He kept that hand on her arm but reached the other over and placed on her wrist. _The_ wrist. The one with his name on it. She tried to pull away, but Kevin's gentle grasp was surprisingly firm. "Kevin—"

She cut herself off as he pushed her sleeve up past her elbow. He breathed a sigh of relief. Why? Macy wasn't sure. But so far he hadn't turned her wrist over and seen his name. Maybe she still had _some_ luck left. He had nearly dropped that wrist and reached for the other one when he caught sight of something blue peeking from the underneath of her wrist.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and Macy attempted to tug her wrist away from him again. He slowly turned the wrist over and stared mutely at what he saw.

"Huh," He said as a smirk slowly spread across his face. The ink had faded slightly which told him it had been there for a week at least. Macy had been wearing long sleeves for a week. He chuckled. "Is _this_ why you've been covering your arms?"

She blushed and looked away from him. "Y-yes."

"Thank God," Kevin said with a laugh. "I _told_ Joe you wouldn't do something like that."

"Something like what?" Macy asked.

He smiled at her again. "It's not important. So, you wrote my name on your wrist?"

She bit her lip. "Not on purpose. It just sort of…happened."

"A Sharpie just _happened_ to find it's way to your wrist? Of it's own accord?" Kevin asked with a knowing grin.

"I was doodling! You know how much I love to doodle!"

He nodded, "Yes, but again not on your wrist."

"Look, I don't know how it happened! I don't! I was just sitting at my desk, trying to cure my boredom and then the next thing I know your name was on my wrist!"

He smiled softly at her. "I think you're lying. I think you know exactly how and why it happened."

"I don't! If you think that's it's because I was thinking about you and how sweet you can be sometimes and how you don't seem to mind that a good portion of my salary is spent on Sharpies then—"

Kevin used his hold on her wrist to pull her closer and then placed his other hand on the small of her back. Her chest was suddenly resting flush against his and she lost her train of thought.

"—You'd be severely mistaken."

Kevin was still smirking at her. It was like he could see straight through her. "Macy."

She cleared her throat. "Y—yes?"

"You put hearts around my name. Obviously that means something."

"Nuh uh! How do you know they're hearts! They could be…oddly shaped triangles or something. You don't know!"

He rolled his eyes at her but his smirk didn't falter. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I—Wha—But…oh! Will you just stop _smirking_! I can't think straight while you're—"

Kevin's lips were suddenly on hers and any argument Macy would have spoken vanished from her mind. Her hands were crushed against Kevin's chest, but one of his hands still held her wrist. His thumb absently caressed the spot where his name was written, and for some reason that little action made Macy melt. Kevin's other arm snaked it's way further around Macy's waist and her hand that Kevin wasn't holding moved up to rest on his shoulder. A light carefree sigh escaped Macy's lips and Kevin smiled for a brief moment before kissing her again. He pulled his lips away from hers and trailed kisses along her jawline. He placed one last kiss just below her ear.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're flustered?" Kevin asked in a whisper against the spot where his lips had been.

Macy shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. "N-no, you haven't."

"Well, you are and it's always very hard to keep myself from kissing you," He said as his eyes met hers. "I figured this time I'd see what would happen if I didn't stop myself."

"I—" Macy stopped when her voice came out softer than she'd intended. "I appreciate that."

She tried to catch her breath but Kevin made it almost impossible when he brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed the spot with his name.

"I think you should have my name on your wrist all the time. I like it."

"You do?"

He nodded. "It's sort of like I'm always with you. Don't you think?"

Macy made an affirmative noise and nodded. "Kevin?"

His soft eyes and warm smile turned on her and Macy smiled brightly. As hard as it was for her to focus she had to admit that having this kind of attention from Kevin felt wonderful.

"I don't know if you realize this or not, but…we just kissed."

"Oh I realize, and I'm thinking about kissing you again right now."

Macy chuckled and blushed. "I'd like that, but first I'd like to know…what do we do now?"

"Oh, is that all? Easy, we go to dinner. Together. Alone." Kevin smirked. "And I buy you all the Sharpies you want. Provided you keep writing my name on your wrist."


End file.
